Petrova Family
The Petrova Family, is one of the main families in The Vampire Diaries. It has been stated that Pierce is a derivation from a European, Bulgarian name, Petrov (Bulgarian: Петров) and Petrova (Bulgarian: Петрова). Family Tree This family has a history of people in the family being Doppelgängers. Tatia was the Original Petrova. Katherine Pierce was her first Doppelgänger, and Elena Gilbert her second. The Original Petrova has only been mentioned once by Rebekah, she said that "The original one was much prettier," to Elena, which cannot be true, as all three of them look the same. Then in Bringing Out The Dead the Original Petrova's name was finally revealed by Klaus and Elijah, Tatia. The doppelgangers blood is needed to break Klaus' curse, previously referred to in the series as the sun and the moon curse which weaken vampires in the sun and cause werewolves to only transform on a full moon. The real curse prevents Klaus from using his werewolf abilities. This is the reason why Katherine faked her emprisonment in the tomb in 1864 and why vampires are after Elena. The Family Members *'Tatia Petrova '''is the Original Petrova. She was born during the 10th century (although the exact year is unknown). Her descendents are Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert, who are the spitting image of her physically. Tatia's doppelganger is Katherine, and Katherine's doppelganger is Elena. *'Katherine's Father (name unknown, most likely known as Mr. Petrova)' was a Bulgarian man who had a daughter named Katerina Petrova with his wife, in the year 1475. He observed his daughter, Katerina, giving birth to a baby daughter in the year 1490. Showing strong disapproval of Katerina having a baby out of wedlock, he decides to take Katerina's baby away and send her (Katerina's) daughter to some unknown destination. Katherine is devastated by this but is comforted by her mother, with her mother saying that it is best for her and the child. Because of the embarrassment that Mr. Petrov felt that Katerina has put on the entire family, he and his wife decide to banish Katherine from Bulgaria. *'Katherine's Mother (name unknown, most likely known as Mrs. Petrova)' was a Bulgarian woman who had a daughter named Katerina Petrova (also known as Katherine Pierce) in the year 1475. She helped Katherine give birth to her own daughter, who was born in the year 1490, when Katerina was just a teenager. Katherine's daughter was immediately given away after she was born with Katherine's mother insisting that it is better for her daughter this way. Katherine is devastated by this. However, she and her father greatly disapproved of Katerina having a baby out of wedlock and they ended up disowning her for being an embarrassment to the entire family. As a result, Katherine was banished from Bulgaria by both of her parents. After Katherine was transformed into a vampire and returned to her native Bulgaria in the year 1492, Katherine discovered that her mother, along with the rest of her family, were murdered by Klaus, to get back at her for running away from him. *'Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova)' was born June 22, 1475 in Bulgaria, making her over 500 years old (537 to be exact). In 1490, a young teenaged Katherine gave birth to a daughter, continuing the Petrova bloodline, but she was disowned for having a baby out of wedlock and the child was given away. She was then banished from Bulgaria and fled to England, where she encountered and met a nobleman named Klaus Mikaelson and his elder brother, Elijah. She was unaware at first that Klaus was after the Petrova doppelganger. Eventually, Katherine discovered Klaus was after her, as she ''was the Petrova doppelganger so she tried to run away from Klaus. She found a knife and stabbed herself, then Rose gave her some vampire blood, beginning her transformation into a vampire. In 1492 at the age of 17, she committed suicide by hanging herself with a rope, and was later fully turned into a vampire. After feeding on human blood and completing her transformation into a vampire, Katherine escaped Rose and returned to Bulgaria later that year, only to discover that Klaus had murdered her entire family, just to get back at her for running. Katherine was forced to live with guilt, knowing she had been the cause of her family's demise. Many centuries later, near the end of the American Civil War in the year 1864, Katherine met Stefan and Damon Salvatore while staying at their home in Mystic Falls. She had created a story that both of her parents had died in a fire in Atlanta and she needed a place to stay. Damon and Stefan both fought over her during this time, which sparked the Salvatore brothers' life-long rivalry. Later, Katherine faked her own death because Klaus found her and wanted to kill her. She did this by trying to kill all of her vampire friends in a church fire, but Katherine would escape (having made a deal with George Lockwood) through the back entrance of when the fire started and he got her out. The Salvatore brothers had a different plan to save Katherine: they had Katherine's witch friend Emily lock all the vampires in a tomb under the church. In 2010, Stefan and Damon discovered Katherine was not in the tomb and that she was still very much alive and had been free for the past 145 years. Damon is both angry and heartbroken by this but Stefan is not really affected. Both Stefan and Damon hate Katherine but for different reasons. Damon hates Katherine because she broke his heart by faking her death and Stefan hates her for destroying his life by causing a rift between him and his brother, as well as turning him into a vampire against his will. She most recently returns to Mystic Falls to cause havoc on the town. She stabs John Gilbert and cut off his fingers, after kissing Damon and tricking him into thinking she was Elena. Katherine reveals that she has always loved Stefan and that she never loved Damon and has since done everything to put strain on Stefan and Elena's relationship, eventually leading them to break up after she attacks Elena's aunt, Jenna. Although Katherine insists that she came back for Stefan, she clearly has other plans up her sleeve. Her most important mission in coming back to Mystic Falls is to break The Sun And The Moon Curse. It is also revealed that Katherine is the first Petrova Doppelganger. In Katerina, Katherine finds her family photo in the Petrova Book and cries showing Katherine really does love and miss her family. *'Katherine's Daughter (name unknown)' was born in the year 1490 in Bulgaria. Her birth was how the Petrova bloodline was continued. Katerina gave birth to her when she was just a young teen, between the age of 14 and 15. Katherine gave birth to her daughter out of wedlock and much to both of her parents disapproval, she was given away and taken away to some unknown destination. This left Katerina devastated. Her grandfather took her somewhere and that's how the Petrova line was continued. Her birth was widely unknown throughout the supernatural world, with most vampires/werewolves/witches assuming Katerina to have been the last of the Petrova bloodline (including Elijah, as can be seen in episode 2x08). This causes a lot of confusion when it is made clear that Katerina was not the last of her line when people see her doppelganger Elena. *'Isobel Saltzman' (née Flemming) was Elena's biological mother. She was married to Alaric Saltzman. She was a vampire who was transformed by Damon Salvatore in 2007. Isobel gave birth to Elena Gilbert when she was just 16 years old. It is revealed that the birth father of her daughter, Elena, is John Gilbert, Elena's adoptive father, Grayson Gilbert's brother. She is a descendant of Katherine and the Petrova bloodline, but it is not yet clear how far down the line Isobel is related to Katherine. Isobel is helping John get Katherine out of the tomb. She does not show much affection for her daughter Elena. After she became a vampire, Isobel went looking for Katherine, who helped her get a Lapis Lazuli necklace so she could walk in the daylight without being harmed. Isobel helped Katherine research about the tomb vampires and got the Gilbert Device for John Gilbert to destroy the tomb vampires so Katherine could return to Mystic Falls. Isobel is later compelled to betray Katherine, by giving her and Alaric over to Klaus, and then kills herself in front of Elena by removing her Lapis Lazuli necklace and burning in the sun, ironically in front of her own tombstone. *'Elena Gilbert '''was born on June 22, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia.' Elena is the biological daughter of John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming. Being Isobel's biological daughter, Elena is therefore a descendant of Katherine Pierce, to whom she bears a striking physical resemblance. This is the initial reason why both Stefan and Damon Salvatore were so drawn to her. Elena is also a descendant of Tatia Petrova, the Original Petrova. Elena is the second Petrova Doppelganger, with Katherine being the first. Elena put an end to the Petrova Family/bloodline/doppelgänger by becoming a vampire before she ever had a child. Mrpetrova.png|Mr. Petrova Mrs.png|Mrs. Petrova Katherine piercevdf.png|Katerina Petrova Isobelflemmingpetrovafamily.png|Isobel Flemming Elenagilbertfamilytreet.png|Elena Gilbert Relatives *John Gilbert: John met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming during their teenage years and they dated each other for a while. When Isobel was just 16 in the year 1992, Isobel told John that she was pregnant and John brought her to his older brother, Grayson Gilbert, who was the local pediatrician or OB/GYN, so that she could give birth to a daughter named Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually the biological father of Isobel's baby. John later sacrificed himself to resurrect Elena after Klaus had killed her for his ritual to trigger is werewolf gene, having Bonnie Bennett channel his life force into Elena's body once she died. *Alaric Saltzman''': Alaric was the history teacher and a vampire hunter is the fomer husband of Isobel Flemming and the stepfather of Elena Gilbert . It was later revealed that he thinks his wife, Isobel, was killed by a vampire, who he suspects to be Damon. Later he find out that Isobel wanted to become a vampire, and begged Damon to turn her, thus making Isobel a vampire. Isobel later came back and compelled Alaric to move on from her and Alaric begins a new life with Jenna Sommers and takes in Elena and Jeremy as his own by becoming their guardian. Alaric is turned into an Original by Esther. Alaric dies after Elena drowns in season three due to his sired connection to Elena. Gallery 2ndpagepetrova.jpg Katarinasbaby.jpg Katherine animation picture.gif Petrova.jpg Petrova family drawing.jpg Trivia *In the books they are known as the von Swartzschild Family, while in the series, they appear as the Petrova Family. See Also Category:Families Category:Petrova Family Category:Main Family